


Dr. Feelgood

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Tommy is of the stars, Benrey of the void, Bubby of the tube, and Coomer of the enhanced. Gordon? Gordon's along for the ride. [11]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cats!, M/M, after he loses his teeth, and now Bubby has a cat, but before he gets stuck in his bed, happens at some point during transformation, i saw a post on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Bubby really didn't like going out in public much, but Harold knew this one was going to be worth it.Doesn't have to be read with the rest of the series, just canon in this series!
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: Tommy is of the stars, Benrey of the void, Bubby of the tube, and Coomer of the enhanced. Gordon? Gordon's along for the ride. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Dr. Feelgood

**Author's Note:**

> So!!! i saw a post on tumblr and this happened. Pure fluff.

They didn’t go out too often, as Bubby had troubles with large crowds still, meaning he didn't really want to leave the apartment. Harold was attempting to get him more used to people, which was going... about as well as one would assume, as Bubby’s temper would end up causing a small fire, and they had to flee back home. 

This time, however, Harold was convinced that he could get Bubby to relax. In fact, he had already planned this out ahead, knowing that Bubby would see and fall in love with his surprise. 

So, with Bubby sticking close to his side, Harold marched along, chatting about whatever crossed his mind, with Bubby popping in his occasional opinion about whatever it was he was talking about at that second, glaring around at anyone passing him. 

They stopped outside an animal shelter, Harold pushing open the door and ushering Bubby inside, amidst his various complaints and confusion, though Bubby did trust him enough to follow along with a minimal amount of complaining. 

Bubby’s complaining fell silent once he spotted one of the cages. Inside was a black cat, curled up with her tail over her nose, staring out of the cage with bright yellow eyes. The most important part, however, the reason Harold even brought Bubby here, was the fact that this cat was named Dr. Feelgood. He stared for a moment, before slowly moving over, presenting the back of his hand to the cage. 

Dr. Feelgood shifted, stretching her legs out in front of her and trotted up to the cage, carefully sniffing at Bubby’s hand, before chirping at him and pressing herself against the door. Bubby lit up, carefully petting her through the cage, and Harold turned to one of the workers, grinning. The worker smiled back, carefully handing over a clipboard, which he signed, before looking over at Bubby as she announced. “She’s all yours.” 

He turned quickly, eyes wide, looking towards Harold. “You sneaky little...” A chirp from Dr. Feelgood had him turning back, smiling at her. “Did you come in and name her this?” 

“Nope! I was just wandering around and happened to find her, pre-named as Dr. Feelgood, and just knew you had to have her!” Harold moved over to him, smiling. “I already had Gordon go out and get stuff for her while we came and got her, so no worries there. 

The cage was opened, and carefully, Bubby lifted Dr. Feelgood out of the cage and into his arms. She settled easily, purring softly and Bubby just smiled reverently down at her, slowly dragging his hand across her side, the only place he could really reach to pet her. 

“Want a cat carrier?” 

Bubby shook his head slowly, and Harold walked him home, one hand on his sleeve coat, as Bubby held his new cat in his arms while they walked, Dr. Feelgood purring the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Pet Check: Sunkist the immortal dog, King, Darnold's rat that probably isn't only a rat anymore, and Dr. Feelgood, who will probably end up joining the ranks of immortal pets.


End file.
